


One of Our Own

by vktrnkfrv



Series: YOI One Shots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Big Brother Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Otabek is a dad, Post-Canon, Sweet Yuri Plisetsky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri Plisetsky is soft, Yuri is a dad, everyone is a dad, idk why there aren't more tags like that, its set in the future, like 7 years post-canon, literally finished writing it like 5 minutes ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: Yuri is jealous. And just like Viktor, he is infamous for making spur-of-the-moment decisions.Or: Yuri and Otabek have a kid.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky & Original Female Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky & Original Male Character(s)
Series: YOI One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743706
Kudos: 36





	One of Our Own

It was a clear, sunny mid-afternoon in St. Petersburg. Yuri and Otabek were currently sitting in at Viktor and Yuuri’s house after having lunch over there. It was peaceful.

Yuri was glad they were in the middle of their summer. That meant he could spend all his time outside, bathing in the sunlight. Viktor and Yuuri had brought a house with a big backyard, and currently, Otabek and Sofia were playing fetch with a very old, but energetic Makkachin. Yuri watched the scene with loving eyes. Never in his life had he been so content. Only a few months ago, himself and Otabek got married on a whim after the Beijing Olympics, and ever since, Yuri had been on a high.

A small gurgle came from Yuri’s lap and he looked down and remembered he was holding little Maxim. Maxim was a small six month old Viktor and Yuuri had adopted after the Olympics. Yuri was unsure if Viktor was capable of caring for a child that young, but like most things, Viktor surprised him. (Although Yuri was 110% sure it was actually Yuuri doing all the work, but he would never tell anyone).

Yuri pick Maxim up from underneath his armpits and held him levelled with his own face. “What do you want?” Yuri asked, and in typical fashion of someone hold a small child, Yuri’s voice went about two octaves higher.

Maxim smiled, and flashed his gums for Yuri to see. Yuri chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Maxim’s cheek. “You’re a cute boy.” Yuri laughed. Unknown to Yuri, back inside the house, Viktor was going crazy and snapping pictures of Yuri and his son left, right and centre.

Several moments passed and eventually Maxim got tired and calmed down and fell asleep in Yuri’s arms. Out of instinct, Yuri started to gently rock Maxim back and forth, while he was humming an old nursery rhyme his grandfather would often sing to him. As the minutes pressed on, Yuri’s arms started to feel heavy from Maxim, but Yuri enjoyed the weight in his arms, it was almost comfortable to him.

It was obvious when Sofia had come into Yuri’s life, that she became the centre of his world. He had always told Viktor he had wanted a younger sibling, but he relationship with his mother was rocky at the best of times, so there was no way in the world he would have gotten a younger sibling from her. And when sweet little Maxim came into his life, the youngest of the Nikiforov-Katsuki children was no different. Although when Viktor and Yuuri had first taken Maxim in, Yuri would often look after Sofia, while Viktor and Yuuri tried to work out a routine for Maxim. On top of that, Yuri didn’t want Sofia to feel pushed to the side over the newest addition.

Yuri was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Sofia tackle Otabek down to the ground, Otabek fell with all the dramatics and dragged Sofia down with him. The little blonde Russian started to laugh and tried to push Otabek over. It warmed Yuri’s heart. When he would have children, Yuri hoped Otabek would be like that with them. Yuri sunk down into his chair further, and thought of his future with Otabek.

They would eventually move out of Yuri’s little two-bedroom apartment and into an actual house, on one of the more wealthy areas of St. Petersburg, but still close to the rink. A nice five bedroom house, they could change on of the bedrooms into a music room for Otabek. And they would have a big enough living room for all the kids to come over and play together. A soft smile graced Yuri’s face as he thought of his own children playing Viktor’s and Yuuri’s. All the sleepovers and playdates he would have to sit through. Otabek would teach music at one of the local schools, and Yuri would teach both ballet and skating classes. It would be the perfect life.

With the idea of his future on his mind, Yuri instantly wanted to start a family with Otabek. He knew they both were still on the younger side, and only had been married for a few months, but there was no one else in the world who Yuri would rather have a family with. It was then, in that moment, where Yuri decided he wanted a child.

* * *

Later that day, saw Yuri and Otabek making their way into bed for the night. Otabek had turned off the light and turned to cuddle Yuri. Before he had the chance to wrap his arms around Yuri, Yuri turned around and faced Otabek.

“Beka,” Yuri muttered and looked away from his husband. “I want… I’m ready… I’ve been thinking…” Yuri started then trailed off. Never in his life had he been so nervous for something.

“What’s up?” Otabek asked and pulled Yuri into his chest. The blonde Russian sighed and rested his head on Otabek’s bare chest.

“After today,” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest. “I decided I want kids.” Yuri said just above a whisper. “I know we haven’t been married long and we’re still young, but I want a child of my own.”

Otabek sighed and brought his lips to Yuri’s forehead and placed a small kiss there before he rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Ok,”

“Ok? Just like that?” Yuri asked and pushed himself away from Otabek so he could look at his husband.

“From the moment we sighed those papers in that small court house, I decided I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you and have kids with you.” Otabek turned to look Yuri in the eyes.

“Ok,” Yuri breathed out. “So we are going to have a kid?”

“Yes.”

A smiled broke out on Yuri’s face and he dove onto Otabek and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Only a year later, saw Yuri and Otabek carrying a small one year old called Alexei through the threshold of their house. Once the pair had decided to have a child, they instantly began looking at new houses. The pair had eventually had found a house that suited their needs. It was a little smaller than Yuri had originally envisioned when he was sitting in Yuuri’s and Viktor’s backyard, but it had everything they needed. The house even had a small home office attached on the end of the garage which was the perfect place to set up Otabek’s music room. When the trio walked into the house, Potya was there instantly looking up at Yuri, and inspecting the small boy in his arms.

Alexei was snuggling his head into the crook of Yuri’s neck, nervous and slightly scared of his new surroundings. Yuri the whole time, was rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down Alexei’s back. But a small meow from Potya made Alexei snap his head up and look down at the cat sitting at Yuri’s feet.

“Kitty,” Alexei said as he leaned down to be put down.

Yuri was nervous for Alexei to be with Potya. His cat was generally friendly towards everyone and often enjoyed spending time with both Maxim and Sofia, it didn’t lessen the nerves Yuri was feeling.

“They will be fine.” Otabek spoke up from besides him. “She’ll love him.” Otabek turned to take his leave to quickly run Alexei’s bag upstairs and into Alexei’s new bedroom.

Potya turned and started to sniff and poke around Alexei. The little one-year old giggled as Potya’s wet nose touched his hand. Potya started to purr loudly and started to snuggle herself against Alexei, who was now sitting on the floor. Quite roughly, Alexei started to pat Potya on the head.

“Alexei,” Yuri said and quickly got down next to his son. “We must be gentle.” Carefully, Yuri lifted Alexei’s hand and gently patted Potya with it. “Gentle.”

Alexei nodded and carefully, and gently started to pat Potya gently. Otabek snuck up behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“See what did I tell you.” Otabek told Yuri.

“I know,” Yuri replied. “I can’t help but feel worried.”

“I suppose that’s what happens when you have a kid.” Otabek laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. Viktor and Yuuri both came around with Sofia and Maxim in tow. Maxim and Alexei both hit off instantly and were both happily playing with the blocks on the floor. Otabek, Yuuri and Viktor were all engrossed in a conversation about the up-coming skating season, while keeping an eye on both Maxim and Alexei.

Yuri’s eyes scanned through the room. He hadn’t seen Sofia since she had walked through the door, and he was getting worried. His eyes caught a small blonde sitting outside with a familiar fluff-ball sitting on her lap. Yuri walked through and quietly opened the French door to the patio outside.

“Mind if I sit here?” Yuri asked from next to Sofia. Sofia jumped up in a fright and Potya jumped off her lap and walked back into the house.

“Yurio,” Sofia whined. “Don’t do that.” She pouted.

“Couldn’t help it.” Yuri smirked and sat down next to his younger sister. “Now why are you out here all by yourself and not in there with everyone else.” Yuri said pointing to the living room where the two little boys were playing and their fathers engrossed in a conversation.

“Well, you know, it’s like warm outside and we like never get warm weather.” Sofia ranted to Yuri.

“There is another reason.” Yuri questioned. He had noticed from the moment himself and Otabek told everyone they were adopting a child, Sofia had been both reclusive and clingy to Yuri.

“No,” Sofia muttered quietly.

“I really don’t believe you.” Yuri wrapped his left arm around Sofia and pulled her close to his side in a one-armed hug.

Sofia sighed and relaxed into Yuri’s embrace. She knew things were going to change. Alexei will need just as much attention that Maxim needed, and it scared her. Sofia was afraid her brother won’t have any spare time to spend with her.

‘Maybe I’m boring.’ Sofia thought to herself. Maybe she was so boring that Yuri wanted to replace her with something more interesting.

“I don’t think you’re boring.” Yuri said suddenly from besides Sofia, with a slight frown on his face.

“Can you read minds?” Sofia asked worriedly with wide eyes and her mouth wide open.

“No, but I can hear things.”

Oh. Sofia realised. She must have spoken aloud.

“Why would you be boring?” Yuri turned to face Sofia.

“Isn’t that why you got Alexei? Because I’m a boring little girl?” Sofia looked up confused at Yuri.

“Oh, _vozlyublennaya_ ,” Yuri instantly pulled Sofia onto his lap and pulled her into a tight hug. “Alexei isn’t going to replace you. You will always be my little sister.”

“But what if you get so busy with Alexei that you forget me?” Sofia mumbled into Yuri’s chest, with tears in her eyes.

“I could never forget about you. You are my number one girl.” Yuri said fiercely to her.

“Promise?” Sofia looked up to Yuri.

“Promise.”

* * *

Much later in the day, Otabek and Yuri had finally gotten Alexei down to sleep for the night. Out of all the three spare rooms, they decided it would be best for them to put Alexei in the room closest to their own. Yuri and Otabek only had about three hours of peaceful sleep before they were woken up by Alexei’s cries. 

Otabek groaned as he rolled out of Yuri’s embrace and out of the bed, making his way over to Alexei’s bedroom. The couple knew the first few nights would be tough. Alexei had never slept over before and everything in the house was new and scary for him.

Otabek poked his head around the slightly closed bedroom door and saw a red-faced Alexei sitting up in his cot crying.

“Hey, hey,” Otabek said and ran over to the cot. He reached down and carefully pulled Alexei up into his arms. “There is no need for tears.” Otabek didn’t have the chance to wipe the tears before Alexei threw his head down onto Otabek’s chest and started to cry again. “C’mon, its sleepover time.”

Otabek carried a crying Alexei through the hallway and to his and Yuri’s bedroom.

“Beka?” Yuri sleepily asked as he heard the door open, soon followed by Alexei’s cries. “What’s wrong?”

“I just think he’s a little scared.” Otabek replied as he climbed onto the bed. Alexei’s cries had quieten down, and he was whimpering into Otabek’s chest.

“And you thought it was a good idea to bring him here. . . Because?” Yuri asked a little confused.

“We’re familiar to him.” Otabek said as he propped Alexei up on a few pillows. “It might make him sleep easier.”

“Okay.” Yuri yawned. “Just don’t make a habit of it. I don’t want him sleeping with us all the time.”

Yuri turned to face Alexei and brought him into his arms. Yuri rolled away from Otabek, he sighed into Alexei’s blonde hair and held onto his son tighter.

“Goodnight my loves.” Yuri whispered into Alexei’s hair as both his and Alexei’s eyes started to close.

Just before he completely fell asleep, Yuri felt Otabek slide behind him and wrap his arms around both himself and Alexei, before Otabek pulled them close to his chest. A small smile graced Yuri’s face as he felt Otabek’s breath on the back of his neck, and Otabek’s strong arms holding Alexei and himself close to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> vozlyublennaya = sweetheart
> 
> -
> 
> First I would like to say, forgive me if my Russian isn't right. I literally used google translate. Second, this might be part of a series. Like a continuing series. I'm thinking about linking up all of my YOI one shots, so they happen in the same universe/era if that makes sense. I do have a tonne more one shots planned. I've also realised I write a lot of Yuri-centric things, and I'm not even sorry. I hope I got Otabek's character right. I feel like he's a hard one to write properly. That's why I've been avoiding writing stuff with him in it. Oh well. 
> 
> Also, another head-cannon (I might have already mentioned this in another one-shot), I will go down fighting anyone who doesn't believe Yuri would be the sweetest person around small children. Like he wouldn't be super into it when he first meets the kid, but once they've bonded, they are bonded for life.
> 
> The whole situation with Sofia wasn't meant to be in this story, I just got so caught up in writing that I didn't really realise that I had added that in until I wrote it. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next time I upload will be, but it *should* be soon.


End file.
